Let me know
by OoNinieoO
Summary: Il veut tout savoir, tout connaître d’elle… Explorer sa tête. Mais s’arrêter là, en est-il capable ? Enlacés, Dépassés, Intrigués, Effrayés … quand on joue, difficile de s’arrêter. Fiction House/Cameron début-milieu saison 4
1. Chapitre 1 Préludes

Me revoilà quelques mois plus tard avec une nouvelle histoire… =)

Je ne promets rien quant aux délais de publication : je pense que ce sera difficile toutes les semaines, donc il se peut que je poste un nouveau chapitre plutôt toutes les deux semaines. Bref, ça risque de ne pas être très régulier quoi ! ^^

En vous remerciant d'avance de me lire…

Enjoy ! =)

( on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes ;-) : à écouter avec Frou Frou – Breathe in )

_______________________________________

« Insuffisance rénale, défaillance cardiaque. C'est peut être un syndrome de Lyell, déclara Taub posément.

- On a détecté ni fièvre ni dysphagie, répondit Treize en jetant un coup d'œil à son dossier.

- Le patient présente des troubles nerveux et psychiques. C'est peut être une Porphyrie, renchérit le chirurgien plastique.

- Les tests urinaires sont bons. Pas de porphyrines dans l'urine, répondit Kutner à son tour. »

House allait et venait dans la pièce en mâchouillant distraitement son crayon. Brusquement, il arrêta d'arpenter la salle et dit tout en regardant dehors :

« Là où vous dîtes simples pathologies dermatologiques moi je dis… pathologies dermatologiques ET cancer.

- Cancer ? On a éliminé le mélanome ! s'exclama Cameron qui ce jour là, participait au diagnostic avec l'équipe

- Il n'y a pas que le mélanome qui soit cancéreux, vous savez !

- Et vous pensez à quoi ? demanda Forman, soucieux.

- Un carcinome baso-cellulaire nodulaire.

- On lui a déjà prescris de l'IMIQUIMOD et pourtant… tenta la jeune immunologiste.

- Je sais. Faîtes une exérèse.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! s'emporta Cameron, rien ne vous prouve que ce soit cancéreux ! Il se peut que ce soit un œdème de Quick… il suffirait de le mettre sous C1-INH.

- Si c'est un cancer, il risque d'y rester, répondit Kutner.

- On peut faire autre chose avant de faire subir à ce patient une intervention douloureuse et qui plus est délicate, continua l'immunologiste, debout, les deux mains crispées sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Vous avez une autre idée ? demanda House en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Un silence demeura de longues secondes. La jeune femme crispa un peu plus ses mains sur les barreaux de la chaise, les yeux fermés essayant en vain de trouver une réponse à cette question qu'il lui avait si souvent posée… avant.

« Je…

- Préparé le patient pour la chirurgie, ordonna le néphrologue.

- Non, attendez ! Vous n'allez pas faire ce qu'il dit alors que vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Appelez Wilson et…

- Il faut réaliser l'opération au plus vite Cameron, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, l'interrompit Treize.

- Alors vous l'écoutez aveuglement seulement parce que c'est House ?

- C'est pourtant ce que vous faisiez avant votre démission non ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, plantant son regard bleu glaçant dans le sien.

- Absolument pas, dit-elle après un silence, plus d'une fois j'ai...

- Plus d'une fois vous m'avez suivi alors que vous saviez que le patient pouvait mourir.

- Ce n'est pas un cancer, reprit-elle. Il risque de mourir… et je ne vous soutiens pas.

- C'est un cancer. Seulement vous voulez vous affranchir de mes diagnostics et de moi.

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous House. Mon diagnostic vaut ce qu'il vaut mais il n'est en rien établi juste pour être à contrario du votre.

- Vous auriez été d'accord avec le cancer, à une époque.

- C'est faux. Ma vision du « vrai » n'a pas changé subitement parce que j'ai quitté votre équipe.

- Pas votre vision du vrai, mais vos rapports aux autres. »

Cameron soupira bruyamment en se dirigeant vers la porte :

« Ce qui ne change pas par contre, c'est votre obstination, dit-elle doucement.

- Ce qui ne change pas, c'est le fait que vous fuyez dès que vous vous sentez piégée. »

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et constata qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le départ de ses collègues.

Comme toujours, il menait cette discussion avec désinvolture, une tasse de café à la main et un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. L'énervement et les mains moites étaient obligatoirement pour elle, jamais pour lui. Elle déglutit en silence, les dents serrées :

« Si vous me cherchez, je suis aux urgences.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je crois qu'on pourra largement se dispenser de vos services. »

Elle claqua la porte d'un coup sec et partit d'un petit pas rapide sans se retourner. Il la regarda s'éloigner à travers le vitrage transparent, ses yeux glissant sur ses courbes avec gourmandise. Il se servit une nouvelle tasse de café, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

***

A 21h, House saisit sa veste estimant qu'il avait assez travaillé pour la journée. Il quitta l'hôpital et s'engouffra dans l'enceinte sombre et moite du parking souterrain. Il enfourcha sa moto et roula en direction de son appartement.

Arrêté depuis plus d'une dizaine de secondes, House trouvait ce feu rouge abusivement long. Tout du moins trop long pour lui et sa patiente limitée. Pour passer le temps, il regarda distraitement à gauche puis à droite ; ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et ondoyante, plongée dans un livre, seule à la table d'un bar. Dans un sourire, il changea de direction pour se garer dans la rue d'en face et pénétra dans l'enceinte enfumée du bistrot.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour atteindre la table où se trouvait son ancienne

immunologiste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose – quelque chose comme justifier sa présence ici, ce fut sa voix à elle, rauque et fatiguée, qui s'éleva alors qu'elle demeurait tête baissée :

« Bonsoir House.

- Comment vous savez…

- Disons que votre démarche ne passe pas inaperçue, même dans un bar, dit-elle calmement en levant la tête vers lui.

- Vous sembliez absorbée par votre roman.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire énigmatique en refermant son livre. »

Un serveur passa près de House qui demeurait debout, en s'écriant :

« Qu'est ce je vous sers ? »

Il allait répondre simplement « rien » lorsqu'elle décida pour lui :

« Deux bières s'il vous plait. »

House grimaça légèrement, pas certain de vouloir rester ici avec son ancienne collègue à siroter tranquillement une bière jusqu'à pas d'heure – en supposant bien sûr qu'elle soit le genre de fille à boire jusqu'au petit matin. Mais après tout, s'il était entré ici, c'était pour une raison qui excluait de façon certaine une discussion ne dépassant par cinq secondes. Dans un soupir mêlé d'un rictus de douleur, il s'assit en face d'elle avant d'enlever son manteau.

« Alors, qu'est ce vous faîtes là ? dit-elle en replaçant distraitement une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

- Je venais vous dire que vous aviez tord.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Du patient. Vous savez ces petits bonhommes en chemise immonde qu'on essaye désespérément de garder en vie en contre partie d'un peu d'argent.

- Il avait un carcinome basocellulaire ? demanda-t-elle sans réagir à sa blague.

- Non, dit-il en regardant distraitement un couple à une table voisine. Il avait un carcinome spinocellulaire, mais avouer que j'étais pas loin : c'était cancéreux, ça terminait pareil… Aux chiffres et des lettres j'aurais fait un malheur.

- Mais vous aviez tord, dit-elle un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- Vous aussi.

- La seule différence c'est que je ne m'appelle pas House.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière fraichement déposée.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment, bien au contraire. Moi j'ai le droit à l'erreur. Pas vous

- Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur dans ce métier, dit-il à voix basse en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- L'erreur fait grandir, dit-elle en lui rendant son regard.

- L'erreur tue. Si je n'avais pas été là tout à l'heure, cet homme n'aurait jamais été traité pour un cancer et il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je sais.

- C'est pourtant bien ce que vous déploriez tout à l'heure non ?

- Oui mais…

- L'erreur est bonne quand ça vous arrange en fait.

- Non, l'erreur est bonne à long terme, car elle fait réfléchir. Dans l'absolu elle est à bannir, j'en conviens.

- Si elle n'existe pas à court terme, à fortiori elle n'existe pas à long terme. On entre dans un paradoxe là.

- Tout est paradoxe : vous, moi, la médecine.

- Vous éludez.

- Absolument pas.

- Intéressant, dit-il songeur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- C'est révélateur de votre personnalité. Même si je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour vous cerner.

- Ah oui ?

- Vous êtes prévisible. »

Cameron se renversa lentement sur sa chaise en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Presque gêné par le regard insistant que posait la jeune fille sur lui, House reprit :

« Quoi ? Vous faîtes la tête ? Juste parce que je suis honnête, parce que je suis peut être une des seules personnes que vous connaissez qui… Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

- Hum rien, dit-elle dans un léger éclat de rire, c'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de tout expliquer vous-même, toujours, tout le temps… C'est fou.

- Vous étiez vexée.

- Plus rien ne me vexe venant de vous. Et puis quand bien même si c'était le cas, pourquoi toujours chercher une raison à tout ?

- Parce qu'il y a une raison à tout.

- Il n'y a parfois pas de raison à donner aux sentiments. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avec intensité avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête et regarde autour d'elle. Ellepassa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle scrutait une bande de jeunes à la table voisine.

Désarmé devant le silence persistant, il plongea ses lèvres dans sa bière. Mais la bière avait toujours eu moins de saveur que le harcèlement aux yeux de House :

« Pourquoi vous êtes toute seule ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être toute seule ?

- Pourquoi vous répondez toujours à mes questions par des questions ?

- Pourquoi vous répondez toujours aux questions par des questions ?

- Hum. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, vous savez... Ce serait plus simple si vous répondiez simplement. Alors ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas… j'aime bien être seule.

- Vous mentez.

- Il y a une différence entre mentir et ne pas avoir envie d'en parler.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de parler de quoi ?

- Du fait que je ne suis plus avec Chase.

- Hum… intéressant.

- Arrêtez House, vous le saviez.

- Non, je vous assure que non.

- Peu importe, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, dans tous les cas, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant.

- Ce serait intéressant de savoir ce qui n'a pas marché… Je ne sais pas, tout semblait bien aller entre vous : après tout, vous avez quitté un poste que vous adoriez juste pour le soutenir.

- Pour commencer, si j'ai quitté votre équipe ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison. Ensuite, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les apparences… c'est qu'elles sont seulement des apparences.

- Qu'est ce qui n'a pas collé ?

- Des choses, un ensemble de choses… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec vous en fait, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui j'aimerais me confier. Vous avez toujours une idée derrière la tête, vous n'écoutez pas par gentillesse ou par compassion, vous écoutez parce que ça vous rend malade de ne pas savoir. »

House fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux, un sourire insondable sur les lèvres. Elle lui rendit un sourire timide avant de poursuivre :

« Pourquoi moi je ne sais rien de vous ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me confier à vous… d'ailleurs je n'ai envie de me confier à personne.

- Je n'avais pas envie de me confier non plus

- Bien sûr que si, sinon vous ne le feriez pas. Je ne vous ai pas forcé. »

Elle baissa la tête et sourit, sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle se leva alors de sa chaise en saisissant sa veste :

« Il se fait tard, je crois que je devrais rentrer, dit-elle doucement.

- Tiens, quel dommage, moi qui avait parié que vous étiez une fêtarde : du genre totalement déchirée avec deux bières, prête à monter sur le bar pour faire un strip-tease.

- Et bien, la prochaine fois, payez moi ma deuxième bière, et vous verrez bien. »

Un dernier sourire et la jeune fille blonde partit en direction de la sortie. Il resta un moment, songeur, à regarder le fond de son verre avant de se retourner pour la suivre des yeux : la regarder franchir la porte du bar, passer devant les vitres embuées et la voir s'éloigner dans la nuit frileuse jusqu'à devenir une silhouette, une ombre, un point… avant de disparaître.


	2. Chapitre 2 Caféine & Vicodin

Kings of Leon - Sex on fire

____________________________________________

Cameron sortit de sa voiture un peu précipitamment. Ce matin là, rien ne semblait aller pour elle. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, son micro onde avait rendu l'âme et les embouteillages envahissaient la rue. Tout pour plaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son montre : elle avait une heure de retard. Elle saisit son sac et s'élança vers l'entrée de l'hôpital d'un pas rapide. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte en essayant désespérément de lisser sa chemise qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'être repassée sans s'apercevoir qu'elle fonçait droit sur la personne qui, elle, sortait de l'hôpital.

La collision fut brusque, mouillée et inattendue : d'une part car l'homme ne regardait pas devant lui non plus, ensuite car il avait une tasse de café brulante qui se renversa sur le chemisier de la demoiselle. Enfin, car c'était House.

« Mais qu'est ce que… balbutia-t-elle énervée, House ! ajouta-t-elle un peu plus en colère en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Instinctivement, il saisit son bras quand ils se rentrèrent dedans et ne pensa pas à se retirer de cette étrange étreinte.

« House ! répéta-t-elle une seconde fois en lui lançant un regard noir. »

Réalisant son geste, il s'écarta brusquement, constatant que son gobelet était vide et que vraisemblablement son contenu était joliment réparti sur la chemise blanche de son interlocutrice.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu faire attention ? s'écria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf, et c'est brûlant en plus !

- C'est normal, je viens d'aller le chercher.

- Vous n'auriez pas une serviette ou un truc du genre histoire que je limite les dégâts ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la tâche désastreuse, et avant que vous disiez quoique ce soit, n'y pensez même pas.

- A quoi ?

- House, vos yeux sont braqués sur ma poitrine depuis que vous avez renversez votre café. Je sais qu'il y a une tâche énorme sur ma chemise qui laisse deviner mon soutien gorge mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je vous laisse essuyer cette tâche. Alors, une serviette ? dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Mais quel égocentrisme ! Je ne regarde pas vos seins ! D'abord je ne vois même pas ce que je pourrais regardez parce que vous n'en avez pas.

- Je serais tenté de vous croire si vous n'aviez pas, encore, dit-elle en lui arrachant une serviette en papier des mains, vos yeux posés sur ma poitrine. »

House ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais la jeune fille ne le vit pas. Il la regarda s'exciter énergiquement sur sa chemise partagé entre la circonspection et l'intérêt :

« Elle ne s'enlèvera pas comme ça, il va falloir la mouiller. »

Elle leva brusquement la tête et lui asséna un regard noir :

« Quoi ? se défendit-il, outré.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là d'abord ? Vous n'avez qu'une heure de retard ce qui pour vous revient à être en avance. Vous n'étiez jamais en avance quand je travaillais dans votre équipe, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Vous n'étiez pas aussi sexy que Treize… enfin, hum, vous n'êtes pas aussi sexy que Treize. Mais je dois avouer que si vous me refaites le coup du tee-shirt mouillé une ou deux fois, on pourra s'arranger.

- Vous n'avez pas de cas, pas de travail ?

- Nop.

- Pourquoi je pose la question ? Même si vous en aviez, vous seriez ici.

- Possible. Et vous… vous ne seriez pas légèrement en retard ?

- Mince c'est vrai… Cuddy va me tuer ! dit-elle en en passant la porte, et une chemise de foutue, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. »

House s'éloigna de l'hôpital avant de constater que sa tasse était vide – bien évidemment. Il grimaça et retourna dans le bâtiment d'un pas boiteux.

***

« Bon. On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Une réunion d'anciens de la fac ? Un rendez vous secret pour organiser un petit quelque chose à trois ? Dîtes moi que c'est la deuxième solution, s'exclama House en joignant ses mains en signe de prière.»

Wilson regarda Cuddy qui levait les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans le bureau de la directrice. Il était 16h.

« Parce que tu voudrais un truc à trois… avec moi ? demanda Wilson en riant.

- Non, je voudrais un truc à deux avec Cuddy, c'est juste une ruse pour pas l'effaroucher. Une fois sur le lit je te ferais tomber et bye bye Wilson !

- Bon ça suffit ! s'écria Cuddy en se massant les yeux, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! House, Wilson et moi devons vous parlez.

- Ca j'avais compris.

- On ne te fournira plus de Vicodin, House, intervint l'oncologue.

- Et c'est reparti… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est nécessaire, déclara Cuddy.

- Quoi ? Tritter est revenu et vous avez la trouille ? Allons…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Wilson. On a discuté longtemps avec Cuddy et on pense que tu devrais arrêter. Ce serait mieux pour toi.

- Non c'est pas mieux pour moi, c'est mieux pour vous. Vous avez l'impression que comme ça je serais un bon médecin. Le problème c'est que sans Vicodin je suis mauvais, avec je suis excellent. C'est comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, si vous le vouliez vous pourriez vous passer de Vicodin, dit la directrice, et vous seriez un aussi bon médecin, voir meilleur.

- Et bien je n'ai pas envie de m'en passer.

- Tu n'as pas le choix House, nous sommes les seuls à te faire des ordonnances.

- C'est pas la première fois que vous me faîtes le coup, alors je crois que j'ai pas à me formaliser plus que ça, soupira le diagnosticien. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai du travail.

- Vous n'avez pas de cas aujourd'hui, déclara Cuddy posément.

- C'était une manière gentille de vous dire « vous m'emmerdez » en fait, dit-il en passant la porte. »

Cuddy jeta un regard las à l'oncologue. Celui répondit par un soupir.

« Est-ce qu'on a fait le bon choix ? demanda la doyenne dans un murmure. »

***

Fort éprouvé par un quota anormalement élevé de consultations, House quitta l'hôpital à six heures du soir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourcher sa moto, il aperçu à l'autre bout du parking un engin qui semblait être un camion de dépannage. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers celui-ci : en à peine quelques mètres, il comprit qu'on emmenait un véhicule et que le dît véhicule n'était autre que celui de Cameron.

Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui sans le regarder, bras croisés regardait sa voiture s'en aller. Elle passa une main nerveuse sur son front en murmurant d'une voix fatiguée :

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

- Dure journée ?

- Très dure journée. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre le bus. Bonne soirée House. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner un moment, puis baissa la tête, grimaça avant de se décider :

« Attendez ! »

La jeune immunologiste se retourna vers lui, surprise. Il vint à sa rencontre d'une démarche claudicante et une fois qu'il l'eut dépassé, s'expliqua :

« Je vous ramène.

- C'est gentil mais… ça va aller, je vais prendre le bus.

- Le bus à cette heure ci, ça craint.

- Je vous assure que…

- Et si je vous disais que c'était pour me faire pardonner pour la tâche de café de ce matin hum ? C'est pas le cas, jamais je m'excuserais pour un truc pareil, mais faîtes comme si.

- Vous savez vous êtes autant voir moins sécuritaire qu'un bus.

- Vous avez fait l'expérience une fois et vous êtes toujours en vie non ? Allez monter, c'est un ordre. »

La jeune fille saisit le casque qu'il lui tendit et le rejoignit sur sa moto. Comme il lui avait appris, elle empoigna fermement sa taille et lui chuchota, juste avant que sa voix devienne inaudible par le bruit du moteur :

« Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de vous, vous n'êtes plus mon boss, House. »

***

Ils filèrent à travers les rues de la ville sous les la lumière blafarde des lampadaires pendant que la jeune femme resserrait un peu plus son étreinte sur le diagnosticien. Certes il y avait la vitesse mais ce n'était pas la principale raison : elle ressentait le besoin de le sentir contre elle. Sentir son dos, sa chaleur, lui procurait un plaisir qu'elle croyait avoir oublié, enfoui, occulté. Il n'en était rien. Son attirance était toujours bien là, malgré Chase, malgré son changement de service et son apparente froideur : une simple virée en moto réussissait à tout raviver en elle. Elle aurait aimé que le voyage dure des heures, qu'elle trouve une réponse à des questions comme : _est ce que je l'invite à monter ? Est-ce qu'il va accepter ? Est-ce que je devrais l'oublier ?_ Seulement tout à une fin, même les trajets de nuit avec son ancien patron.

Il se gara, elle descendit, il resta sur sa moto. Elle attendit. Gauchement. N'osant à peine le regarder :

« Hum… merci pour… merci. »

Elle se retourna vers la porte de son appartement en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche, en se traitant d'imbécile, en se demandant si finalement elle ne devait pas lui proposer de monter.

« Cameron ? »

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite, n'arrivant pas à masquer son soulagement :

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

- Je me demandais, dit-il hésitant, si… ce serait possible que vous me fassiez une ordonnance de Vicodin.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle complètement déboussolée.

- Quand je n'en aurais plus… C'est-à-dire dans une semaine, grand maximum.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en réussissant tant bien que mal à contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il énervé, je n'ai plus de Vicodin donc je vais avoir besoin d'une ordonnance et comme je ne peux pas m'en faire moi-même…

- Oui, ça je suis au courant. Et Cuddy et Wilson ? C'est eux qui vous en prescrivaient habituellement non ?

- Ils ne veulent plus m'en prescrire.

- C'est donc ça, dit-elle après un temps, ils ne veulent plus alors vous vous rabattez sur moi.

- Je…

- Je ne cautionnerai pas ça House, j'ai toujours été contre le fait que vous abusiez de ce médicament, j'ai toujours pensé qu'une cure serait la meilleure chose pour vous.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon pour moi, dit-il brutalement.

- Et vous visiblement, vous vous faîtes une mauvaise image de moi. Si vous croyez qu'il suffit de me ramener chez moi ce soir pour que j'accepte de vous faire une ordonnance, vous vous trompez lourdement.

- Je croyais simplement que durant toutes les années où vous avez travaillez avec moi, vous aviez compris à quel point je souffrais, et à quel point j'en avais besoin. Visiblement, vous n'aimez que l'idée des gens « cassés », pas les inconvénients.

- Vous êtes pathétique House. »

Elle lui lança un regard entre déception et colère avant de rejoindre son appartement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, elle entendit une moto vrombir et s'en aller dans la nuit à une vitesse folle. Elle secoua la tête de dépit et pénétra dans son appartement.


	3. Chapter 3 Rehab in the swimming pool

Voici le nouveau chapitre de « Let me know ». =)

Je m'excuse pour les longs mois d'absence. Je comprendrais très bien que certains aient « décrochés » après tout ce temps.

Je remercie d'avance les courageux qui vont poursuivre la lecture ^^ et je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont poussé, d'une manière ou d'un autre, à m'y remettre. =)

A écouter avec Pink – Please don't leave me.

_______________________________________________

"Vous avez une tête à faire peur, vous savez."

House se redressa, assit à son bureau et découvrit son interlocutrice, accoudée à la porte, les bras croisés.

« Cameron, dit-il dans une sorte de marmonnement doublé d'un soupir.

- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?

- Mon doudou, je crois l'avoir égaré ici, c'est un lapin avec une oreille en moins, dit-il d'un ton las mais néanmoins sarcastique. Qu'est ce que vous croyez que je cherche hein ?

- Il n'y a pas de Vicodin ici, il n'y en a apparemment plus chez vous et vous n'en aurez pas par un pharmacien. Je crois même que vous ne seriez pas assez stupide pour vous refaire une ordonnance par peur que l'histoire de Tritter se répète et…

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de Vicodin ici ! Je cherche quelque chose qui me soulagerait, n'importe quoi, quelque chose pour me faire mal même parce que vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette douleur est…

- House, je sais…

- Non vous ne savez pas, hurla-t-il, vous ne savez rien. Vous ne connaissez pas la douleur, vous n'avez rien vécu. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on est capable de faire quand on souffre. Ou quand quelqu'un n'est même pas foutu de vous faire une ordonnance !

- Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi, dit-elle les dents serrées.

- C'est pourtant de votre faute. Vous croyez savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, mais vous ne savez rien. Vous n'avez rien vécu.

- Arrêté, dit-elle tremblante en regardant ses pieds.

- C'est la vérité. »

La jeune fille releva la tête, tremblante de colère puis s'approcha de lui à grandes foulées. Elle se positionna en face du diagnosticien, assit sur sa chaise. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais il la devança :

« Pourquoi vous vous approché ? Je semble encore plus détruit et plus en manque vu de près. Pourquoi regarder quelque chose que vous essayez tellement d'occulter ?

- Votre état ne me fait pas peur. Votre colère ne me fait pas peur.

- Vous êtes idiote, siffla-t-il.

- Vous êtes malade, reprit-elle calmement sans le quitter du regard. Rentrez chez vous. »

Il baissa la tête et cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais se redresser : son crâne semblait lui peser des tonnes. Sans la regarder, il souffla :

« Foutez le camps. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Ses bras appuyés sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de House tremblaient mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

Sur son bras nu, le souffle de House s'intensifia, elle sentit alors les battements de son cœur à elle s'amplifier dangereusement.

A cet instant, Cuddy passa la porte et se stoppa net devant la scène, les sourcils froncés.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Cameron se retira lentement de cette drôle de position sous les yeux froids et haineux du diagnosticien. Ils se défièrent ainsi du regard de longues secondes avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix rauque :

« Rien. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Je viens vous annoncer que vous faîtes désormais parti d'une cure.

- Et je vous redis que je n'irais pas.

- Vous irez.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je vous vire.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça, dit-il avec une lueur ironique subsistante dans ses yeux.

- Essayez, et vous verrez. »

La directrice le regarda avec pitié en secouant la tête avant de passer la porte suivit de Cameron.

Une fois sortie, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de regarder son patron à travers le vitrage mais Cuddy l'en dissuada :

« Dr Cameron, ne vous faîtes pas avoir. Vous êtes trop intelligente pour ça. »

Décidant de ne pas chercher à comprendre à quoi faisait allusion la directrice, la jeune femme se tourna vers elle et demanda d'une voix lasse :

« Vous vouliez me parler ?

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de House.

- J'en ai assez de House, marmonna-t-elle dans un soupire.

- Je l'ai inscrit dans une nouvelle thérapie qui consiste à soulager ses douleurs par l'eau.

- Franchement, vous voyez House à la piscine ?

- C'est là que j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le… surveiller.

- Vous voulez que j'aille à la piscine avec House ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

- Vous êtes la seule qui puisse le supporter. Je vous demande juste de l'accompagner, deux fois par semaine pendant une heure. Vous ne serez pas seule, il y aura un spécialiste compétant avec vous.

- Alors pourquoi devrais-je y allez ?

- Parce qu'il ne l'écoutera jamais. Vous, si.

- Il ne m'écoute pas.

- Il aime à vous faire penser que non, c'est tout, dit-elle dans un sourire. »

Cuddy s'approcha du bureau qu'elles avaient quitté quelques instants plus tôt, ouvrit la porte et s'écria à l'intention de House :

« Consultations. Maintenant. »

***

Cet après midi là, les urgences furent calmes. Cameron vagabonda entre son service et les paperasses administratives, profitant d'un peu de temps libre pour savoir comment se passait la cure auquel son ex-patron participerait ou du moins, devrait participer.

Passant près des consultations, la jeune médecin aperçue une femme sortir d'une salle de consultation l'air visiblement excédée.

« House » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, un rien blasé, avant d'entrer dans la salle que la patiente venait de quitter.

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda-t-elle au diagnosticien qui lui tournait le dos, assit sur la table d'examen.

- Qu'elle avait la syphilis.

- Et… ?

- Que c'était sûrement dû à son absence d'hygiène intime. Son mari à du abandonner et voir ailleurs. »

L'immunologiste échappa un petit rire puis s'exclama :

« Vous avez vraiment le truc pour exaspérer les gens !

- C'est pas un truc… c'est… un… don, dit-il à bout de souffle d'une voix éteinte.

- House ? appela-t-elle inquiète. »

Elle s'approcha du diagnosticien et le découvrit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son visage à demi caché par ses bras.

« House, répéta-t-elle en saisissant son visage. »

Le manque se lisait partout sur son visage : de ses traits tirés, à ses cernes profondes, à ses yeux éteints. Sa main s'attarda sur sa nuque, baignée de sueur.

« Allongez vous. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans ronchonner, aider par la jeune fille. Elle déposa une compresse fraiche sur son front sans le quitter du regard. Il ferma les yeux au contact du linge sur sa peau brûlante.

« Laissez… moi. Je n'ai pas… besoin de… vous.

- House… dit-elle en humidifiant son visage.

- Je connais ça.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il y à faire ?

- Attendre, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, attendre. »

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans dire un mot puis, sentant qu'il revenait un peu à lui, elle lui dit doucement :

« J'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer : on va bientôt allez barboter tous les deux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il la bouche pâteuse. »

Elle lui sourit, appliquant la compresse le long de son cou : quelque part, à défaut d'aimer le voir dans cet état, elle appréciait pouvoir lui parler sans crainte de recevoir un sarcasme en pleine figure. Paradoxalement et malgré son regard vide, il semblait être vraiment là, pleinement avec elle, sans masque et sans artifice :

« Cuddy vous a inscrit dans un programme hydrothermale, pour soulager votre jambe.

- Quelle chance, dit-il lasse mais ironique à la fois. Et vous allez m'accompagnez ?

- Il semblerait.

- Bien, dit-il à bout de force.

- Vous n'avez pas une petite remarque acerbe à faire sur mon prétendu maillot de bain non ?

- Je n'ai rien en réserve, désolé, murmura-t-il les yeux mis clos. »

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois puis posa la compresse sur son front, cessant à regret ses caresses déguisées sur son visage. La jeune femme plongea sa main dans sa poche et en extirpa une boîte qu'elle tendit au médecin :

« Tenez, c'est de l'Anexsia. C'est autorisé pendant votre thérapie, je me suis renseignée. Je sais que ça ne remplacera pas la Vicodin, mais ça peut vous soulager… un peu. »

Il la regarda furtivement en saisissant maladroitement la boite, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus de gêne.

« Je dois y aller. Hum… prenez soin de vous. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, il l'appela :

« Cameron ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. »

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et découvrit qu'il la scrutait étrangement :

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Elle partit, troublée ; il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, exténué.


	4. Chapter 4 Pluie et Parapluie

**Chapitre 4 - Pluie et parapluie**

_(Où il apprend à mieux la voir, elle…)_

C'est un jour de pluie à Plainsboro. Un autre jour de pluie.

House passa la porte de l'hôpital. 9h53. Tête de cadavre, douleur lancinante à la jambe, les dents serrées, la mâchoire prête à éclater. L'Anexsia ne suffit pas. Mais il est quand même là car rien n'est pire qu'être chez soi à ne rien faire, la douleur de l'être se mêlant à celle de la chaire.

S'arrêtant près de la machine à café, il glisse tremblant une pièce à l'intérieur espérant que le breuvage serait comme un élixir divin.

Il n'en est rien.

Plongeant ses lèvres dans la boisson brûlante, il regarde les gens aller et venir.

Son regard se pose alors sur une chevelure blonde devenue si familière. Elle semble se diriger vers la sortie et sans réfléchir, il vient à sa rencontre lui bloquant au passage, l'accès pour l'extérieur.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? lui demanda-t-il sans délicatesse. »

Haussement de sourcils de la jeune immunologiste.

« Je suis venue rendre quelques dossiers sur des patients que j'ai traité hier.

- Je ne demande pas ce que vous avez fait, mais je demande ce que vous faîtes là, maintenant.

- Je sors, dit-elle en essayant d'ouvrir la porte derrière lui sans y parvenir, si bien sûr vous me le permettez, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir las.

- Je veux bien croire qu'être urgentiste est un métier déboussolant, mais il est 10h du matin, pas du soir !

- J'ai pris ma journée, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Arrêter de me faire marcher, s'exclama-t-il d'un sourire caustique. Ca fait 4 ans que je vous connais et vous n'avez jamais pris une journée !

- Si ça ne vous plait pas, allez voir Cuddy et arrangez vous avec elle. En attendant, je sors. »

Il resta sans bouger, sa main toujours posée sur la porte. Elle le dévisagea avec colère :

« Le fait d'avoir mal, de vous ennuyer ou que-sais-je, ne vous donne pas le droit de m'interdire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas d'ordres, de conseils à recevoir de vous, je vous le rappelle. Maintenant, écartez vous où j'appelle la sécurité, ajouta-t-elle froidement, tête baissée. »

Il s'écarta finalement, vaincu : elle disparu sous la pluie battante.

Après avoir chassé son équipe faute de cas, le diagnosticien resta seul dans son bureau massant tour à tour sa jambe et ses tempes.

Une heure plus tard, la douleur toujours présente, il réalisa que le verdict était sans appel : il devait s'occuper.

Il saisit sa canne, se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice et entra, comme à son habitude, sans frapper :

« Pourquoi Cameron a pris un congé ? »

Cuddy leva la tête d'une de ses innombrables tâches administratives puis apercevant House, continua son travail dans un soupir :

« Vous n'avez pas de cas ?

- Celui d'hier a été résolu en 1h.

- Je n'ai rien pour vous aujourd'hui.

- Je sais. Qu'est ce que Cameron a à faire ?

- Et de quel droit vous exigez de savoir ?

- Je m'interroge.

- Si vous étiez inquiet, ou protecteur envers elle, je ne vous le dirais pas, mais au moins je comprendrais votre démarche. Là je dois dire que ma surprise est complète.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, dit-il d'un regard appuyé.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Sortez House, j'ai du travail. »

Il s'exécuta et partit en direction du bureau de Wilson.

« House, quel bon vent t'amène ? s'exclama l'oncologue d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

- M'ennuie, marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en rangeant quelques dossiers sur l'étagère.

- Je m'ennuie, articula-t-il un ton au dessus.

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas le temps de « m'occuper » avec toi House. J'aurais bien pris un verre, même s'il est plutôt tôt je dois dire, mais j'ai du travail.

- Je n'ai pas de cas et je cherche où est Cameron.

- Tu penses que Cameron peut t'en fournir un ?

- Mais tu ne comprends rien, imbécile, je n'ai pas de cas alors je m'ennuie.

- Donc pour t'occuper tu cherches Cameron ? Wouah, ça s'est intéressant, dit-il d'un ton moqueur : je dirais qu'elle est… attend un peu, faut que je réfléchisse : aux urgences, là où elle travaille habituellement ?

- Si elle était aux urgences, je n'aurais pas besoin de la chercher, s'exclama-t-il dans un rictus agacé. Elle a pris un congé pour aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu partir. Et je cherche à savoir pourquoi.

- D'accord, déclara posément Wilson en s'appuyant sur son bureau. Tu t'ennuies à ce point… Et bien je ne sais pas, elle a peut être des courses à faire, sûrement quelque chose de banal, sans importance.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Cela fait plusieurs années que je travaille avec elle, et elle n'a jamais pris un congé pour faire quelque chose de « banal ». Elle n'a d'ailleurs quasiment jamais pris de congé quand elle travaillait pour moi. C'est une acharnée. Si elle a besoin d'une journée, c'est pour quelque chose d'important. Et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

- Je ne te comprends pas : pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne te soucies pas d'elle habituellement, alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça m'intrigue, parce que j'aime les mystères, parce que je suis un vieux chat curieux !

- Parce qu'elle t'intéresse un tout petit peu plus que le reste des gens ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas de cas et que je dois m'occuper, conclu le néphrologue en s'approchant de la porte.

- A mon avis, tu devrais aller voir Chase. Ils ne sont plus ensemble, mais il sait peut être quelque chose. »

House hocha la tête puis claqua la porte. Wilson resta un moment impassible, soupira dans un sourire puis se remit au travail.

Le diagnosticien quant à lui se dirigea vers les salles d'opérations espérant y trouver un petit blond australien qui lui fournirait des réponses.

Après quelques minutes à arpenter les couloirs, il tomba sur Chase qui sortait d'une salle d'opération au regard de sa blouse chirurgicale :

« House ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Quelle opération complètement folle et insensée voulez vous que je fasse aujourd'hui ?

- Hum je dirais bien une auto chirurgie sur vous-même pour disons… vous extraire les yeux pour les donner aux nécessiteux mais hélas, je crois que je suis à cours de bonnes raisons me permettant de l'exiger.

- Je crains bien que oui. Sérieusement House, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- A vous, rien. Je veux juste savoir si vous savez pourquoi Cameron a pris sa journée aujourd'hui ?

- Vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, dit-il dans une grimace, je crois que vous savez que je ne suis plus avec Allison.

- Oui, ça je le sais, c'est un peu « General Hospital » d'ailleurs ici mais peut être êtes vous au courant de quelque chose d'important qu'elle avait à faire ces jours-ci ?

- Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi vous me demandez ça et je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir le savoir d'ailleurs, mais à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Même quand nous étions ensemble, Cameron était quelqu'un de secret, elle ne me disait rien. Ce qui explique pourquoi j'en suis là. En tout cas, quoiqu'elle fasse, ça ne vous regarde pas et à mon avis, ça ne vous intéressera pas. Alors abandonnez, connaitre la vie d'Allison n'est pas une distraction. »

Il prononça cette dernière parole avec dépit et tristesse, avant de s'éloigner.

Selon House, il était clair qu'il n'était pas remis de sa séparation avec la jeune immunologiste, même s'il essayait de faire croire le contraire.

Était-elle plus trouble qu'elle y paraissait ?

Plus douloureuse, plus complexe ?

Il aurait préféré que non, cela lui faciliterait les choses, à tout point de vue.

Enfourchant sa moto, House ne cessait de s'interroger. Le mystère Cameron était semble-t-il bien plus intéressant que de nombreux cas dont ils s'étaient occupés dans le passé. Et quitte à les mettre à la même échelle, autant les résoudre de la même manière.

Le néphrologue gara sa moto devant l'appartement de Cameron. Après un rapide coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite, il enfonça délicatement une pince dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée : une fois qu'il entendit le « clic » familier, il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans l'appartement en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il avait déjà entrevu cet endroit une fois, mais sans y entrer, quand il était venu la convaincre de retourner dans son équipe, quand il était venu la récupérer.

Ce qu'il avait aperçu était semblable à ce qui se tenait sous ses yeux : un appartement clair avec une touche de féminité mais néanmoins sobre. Il y avait quelques éléments aux murs, des tableaux simples ou des photos, quelques objets banales répartis ici et là, rien qui ne parut étrange ni incongru au diagnosticien.

Tout était propre et rangé, rien qui ne pouvait trahir l'impatiente ou l'angoisse de ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, effleura la parure de lit mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour vérifier la cause d'une quelconque intoxication alimentaire, _vieux réflexe de diagnosticien_, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, mais ne trouva pas d'éléments confirmant cette hypothèse. Il s'approcha de l'évier, tendit le bras pour se servir un verre mais suspendit son geste : étrangement, il trouvait cela déplacé. Se servir ici et là sans vergogne dans l'appartement d'un inconnu ne lui posait aucun problème mais ici, chez Cameron, dans cet appartement si modeste, le fit douter. Une gène inexplicable. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser cette idée stupide, il ouvrit le robinet pour boire un peu d'eau avant de partir de nouveau à la chasse au mystère.

Il passa ensuite par la salle de bain : il ouvrit l'unique placard et ne fut pas étonné de ne pas trouver une montagne de boites de Vicodin. Refermant celui-ci, il se redirigea vers le salon en passant par le couloir et s'arrêta un instant devant une photo d'une petite fille entourée, semble-t-il, de son père et de ma mère. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, reconnaissant bien là le sourire et les yeux bleus glaciales de son immunologiste. Tournant la tête vers la droite, il aperçu une petite tablette où se tenait un téléphone ainsi qu'un post-it collé sur celui-ci où l'on pouvait lire en grosses lettres : APPELER Dr TEARAL.

Interpeller par le caractère urgent de ce message, House sentait qu'il tenait quelque chose.

_Et si elle était malade ? s'interrogea-t-il, elle est tellement centrée sur les autres qu'il lui paraissait certainement normal de garder pour elle le fait qu'elle était en souffrance._

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain, ouvrit une nouvelle fois le placard mais ne trouva rien de plus. Il tourna en rond plusieurs fois dans le salon avant de saisir brusquement le téléphone et de composer le numéro qui se trouvait en dessous du nom du Dr Tearal.

« Dr Tearal, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je suis le Dr House, je viens de recevoir le Dr Allison Cameron aux Urgences de Plainsboro. J'ai lu dans son dossier que vous êtes son médecin traitant.

- En effet. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien, juste une mauvaise chute et une vilaine blessure au bras. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, nous préférons nous assurer des antécédents médicaux de nos patients, c'est la politique de l'hôpital dans le cas d'urgences modérées.

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Et bien, il n'y a rien à signaler à propos du Dr Cameron, c'est une jeune femme en pleine santé.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je la traite depuis un certain temps maintenant : à part une varicelle étant petite et quelques épisodes grippaux, je ne vois rien de notable.

- Lui avez-vous prescrit récemment des médicaments ?

- Attendez un instant. C'est exact, elle a eu un mauvais rhume il y a une semaine, cela l'a presque empêché de se lever pour aller au travail. Connaissant l'importance que son métier a pour elle, je lui ai prescris rapidement ce qu'il lui fallait. »

_Bien sûr, j'aurais du y penser,_ se dit intérieurement House dans une grimace, _rien n'est plus important que son métier pour elle donc quand quelque chose l'empêche de l'exercer, cela revêt immédiatement un caractère urgent._

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide Docteur.

- Je vous en prie, au revoir. »

House passa une main sur son visage, puis agacé s'écria pour lui-même :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu caches bon sang ? »

Il s'affala sur le canapé, essayant tant bien que mal de réfléchir malgré la douleur à sa jambe qui devenait de plus en plus tenace. Il laissa tourner sa canne entre ses doigts un moment, les yeux vagues, sa tête cherchant sans relâche une explication pour cette conduite inhabituelle.

En se redressant pour masser sa cuisse douloureuse, il aperçu sur la table basse un bout d'agenda dépassant d'un magasine féminin. Il s'empara du carnet, ouvert à la page du jour. La date était entourée plusieurs fois mais sans aucune mention. Parcourant l'agenda, il constata que près des dates des autres jours où la jeune femme avait quelque chose à faire se trouvaient toujours une annotation qui résumait la tâche prévue.

Pas ici, pas aujourd'hui. _Surement quelque chose d'assez marquant qui ne nécessite pas d'explications… ou alors un date qui se répète, année après année._

Se levant pour chercher d'autres éléments étayant son idée, il fit tomber de l'agenda une photo qui tomba à l'envers sur le sol. Il la ramassa et put lire deux dates, jours et mois inclus, suivit d'un nom. Il retourna la photo et la regarda un moment. En fermant les yeux, il laissa échapper un juron à voix basse avant de poser la photo sur la table et de sortir précipitamment de l'appartement.

Il coupa le moteur de sa moto en posant un pied sur le sol ruisselant d'eau. Il regarda au loin mais n'aperçu que des pierres, des arbres gris et chétifs, des constructions informes.

Et une nuée de parapluie. Parfois se pressant, parfois lent et attentifs, en recueillement.

Il avança sous la pluie, poussa une petite porte en fer rouillé et traversa une allée au hasard.

Le néphrologue s'arrêta à hauteur de la jeune femme blonde qui tenait un parapluie noire entre ses deux mains serrées et regardait fixement la pierre tombale qui se dressait devant elle.

Il ne dit rien, n'osa qu'un regard furtif sur sa silhouette frêle et son visage impassible.

Le son de sa voix à travers la pluie battante lui parut à la fois sans timbre et vibrante :

« Comment vous avez fais pour me trouver ? demanda-t-elle lentement sans détourner les yeux.

- Je suis allée chez vous. J'ai vu l'agenda, la photo de votre mari.

- Comment saviez vous que c'était ce cimetière ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Vous me l'aviez dit, une fois, répondit-il à son tour en regardant la lourde pierre se couvrir d'eau.

- Et vous vous en êtes souvenu.

- Oui. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle quitta ses yeux après quelques longues secondes puis dans un frisson, agrippa davantage son parapluie.

A cet instant, il aurait tant voulu poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui dire quelque chose de gentil, de réconfortant, de doux, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'y parvenait jamais. Avec quiconque.

« Ca fait trois ans, maintenant, murmura-t-elle figée, un peu pour lui, surtout pour elle. C'est si long trois ans… non ? »

Il baissa la tête mais ne répondit rien.


End file.
